The invention relates to a medical device for handling an implant and a method of handling an implant.
The invention further relates to a medical kit for handling an implant.
Bone plates may be fixed at a bone using nails or screws in order to stabilize a fracture.
US Publication 2006/0116686 discloses a screw fastener for attachment to an orthopedic component such as an orthopedic plate for use in connection with fracture fixation, joint reconstruction or spinal stabilization or fusion as having a shank with at least two different shank diameters, one in a plate engaging portion of the shank and one in the bone or other component engaging portion of the shank. At least two of the different shank diameters on the shank include threads, the threads on the two different diameter portions each having substantially the same thread height and pitch. A plate having a threaded aperture, or an adapter having a threaded aperture, is sized such that the threads of the smaller diameter shank portion engage and cooperate with the internal threads of the aperture to correctly align the screw fastener and the implant as the screw fastener is threaded through the implant. The threads on the larger diameter shank portion and the internal threads of the aperture of the implant are sized so that the threads of the larger diameter shank portion are fully engaged with the internal threads of the orthopedic implant.
U.S. Publication 2004/0254579 discloses an implantable orthopedic device having a load-bearing element, such as a bone plate, with at least one opening for a fixation element and one insert which can be inserted in an inclined opening in a receptacle in the bore. This insert has an external form that is at least partially complementary to the internal form of the receptacle and a central through-bore for receiving the body of the fixation element such as a bone screw. The insert also provides a locking system for holding the insert in the receptacle, in which the insert exhibits at least one locking mechanism with which conformal locking with the load-bearing element may be achieved.
U.S. Publication 2006/0116680 discloses an extractor device to extract an insert to be used with a bone connection element such as a bone plate having at least one opening for a bone screw used with said insert. The extractor device has an outer hollow sleeve having proximal abutment surface being able to engage a surface portion of the bone connection element, and an inner bar having a diameter enabling the insertion of the bar into the hollow sleeve. The bar has a threaded leading end to engage the thread of the insert to be extracted. The hollow sleeve has an inner thread and the inner bar has an outer threaded element for engaging the inner thread of the hollow sleeve. The outer threaded element is positioned with respect to the bar in a longitudinal position to enable the thread at its leading end to extend beyond the proximal abutment surface of the sleeve to be threaded into the insert.
However, there is still a need for an efficient handling of an implant.